Sora's story: The hogosha, the protector
by a Wiccan
Summary: She lost everyting once she didnt want that to happen again she tried to stay alone but when she meets some new people from konoha that becomes hard now she is determined to prtotect them. follow her through life and see her story. application is inside
1. preview an

**Me: hello my readers!!! this is a new story that i have decided to write. Through out this story i will need some help. this is where you guys **

**come in. i am going to make an application. this will be so that way i can have more charactors in my story, and you would be them. so with **

**out further adue, i will give a short summery of the story and then there will be the survey.**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**words to know**

**hogosha-protector**

**nakama-circle of friends**

**shitashii- close friends**

**kaonajimi, kouyuu, chijin, yuujin, tomodachi- friend**

**sora- sky**

.............................................................................................................

Summery

as she lay there in the rain she thught about what had led her to where she was, to what led her to be in this position, dieing. She thought about all the events

that happed happened in her past, the pain, sorrow, anger, fear that she endured to find happyness, comfort, and love. She thought how she had lost everything

when she was younger, how she strived to not let that happen again, becoming strong but alone, then finding people who excepted her, who she let get close to her,

who she loved. Thinking back she decided, she wouldnt do a single thing different. Just as she was driffting off into a warm, forgiving darkness, where she could

sleep and forget her pain and sorrow, just on the brink of no return she hear something, it sounded so far away though, and so panicked, what was wrong, was something happening?

"Sora!! No!! Please be ok!!" came the cry again. they were calling her name. she hear alot of voices.

"Sora please wake up!!" came another voice

"Dont leave us please Sora!!" she could hear sobbing and other voices, voices she now reconized as her friends. She menatly frowned, why wouldnt they let her

sleep?

"Sora" but that voice was the voice that cought her attention the most. She dimly relized that the uper half of her was being held, someone's head resting on hers.

She felt their tears on her. she tried to speak, this person should not be crying.

"Baka. dont....cry." she rasped in a quiet wisper. Every one was quiet, allowing a small ray of hope to quiver in them. The person who held her moved her so

that he could see her face. She opened her eyes and smiled sloftly at him then spoke once more "dont worry.... im still.....here...." she sank into darkness

going limp, but she had promised she was still there, and so she was, Sora, who was only 16 refused to die, sank into the warm darkness around her.

"SORA!!!!" came the pained saddened cry. The man who was holding her hugged her tightly, crying. All around her, her friends called her name and cried as

their friends heart stoped. "NO!!!!!" he sobbed, holding the girl so dear to him close.

then after several minutes something happened. thump---thump---thump. Ever so faintly. "Sora" the man wispered

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**ME: ok so there is a brief summery/ preview of what gunna happen. so now you can take the servay, U CAN NOT USE THE ACUAL NARUTO CHARATORS. and yes u must be shinobi**

**...................................................................................................**

**servay**

**your real name:**

**charactor name (last then first name):**

**eye color:**

**hair desription:**

**size of person**

**personality:**

**clothing:**

**fighting styles prefured (taijustsu, ninjutsue, gengutsue, weopons used)**

**what u dont want to happen to your charactor (like die or become evil)**

**skills:**

**physical description of body**

**gender (must be same as you):**

**would you rather have your person fall in love with an oc, acuall charactor or not at all:**

**......................................................................................**

thats it, thank you for your time


	2. Promises

**ME: okay so already within a few hours of it being posted already i have a couple of reviews, one of them not so great but constroctive critisim is good right? But anyways i still need more people, the more the merrier. I will continue to accept applications until the 10th chapter is up. So now on to the story and hopefully i will have beter spelling and grammer this time.**

_thinking_

_**flashbacks**_

normal

"talking"

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Chapter one: the begining of the begining**

Sora was sitting in the woods thinking. It was one of the few times when it was peaceful enough for her to relaxe just a tiny bit. Normaly she had enemies coming after

her all the time. It wasnt usualy shinobi from villages, but missing nin, rouges, bandits, and henchmen that people were able to hire to go after her, occationaly some

oto nin from the sound village would go after her but thats because they were just evil to begin with. So now that she had caught a break she was resting, it was rest she needed but didnt exactly want. Sora had figured out that staying on the move away from people was the safest thing to do for her and who ever was just an inoccent by stander. Now that she thought of it she hadnt had any close human contact besides fighting and the odd village here and there that she would go to. But she liked it

that way, it was easier to stay detached from people so that way IT  didnt have to happen again. Then suddenly she sensed someting. She let out an annoyed sigh. Couldnt they give her a break? She had been moving non-stop for the past four days to escape the newest bunch of persuers, stopping only when necassary to rest,

hardly eating, thses guys were realy determined. Needless to say, she was exausted, hungry and sore, but if it came to a fight she would put up a good one.

She got up and prepaired to fight. She could tell this was gunna be a big battle with lots of enemies. Moments latter they arived surrounding her, it was a bunch

of missing nin, some oto nin and a bunch of bandits. Yeah this was gunna be big, she hoped there wasnt anyone near by. One of them stepped forward to speak.

"Yosamu Sora we were ordered to bring you back to the fort, dead or alive." he said in a cocky manor. Sora looked around and counted the number of people. She

turned back to the speaker.

"60 of you against one of me. Hardly fair, for you. I wont go back to that hell hole" She said in a flat emotionless tone. They attacked.

**............................................................................................**

Rookie 9 and team guy were all hanging out together in one of the training fields. Shikamaru was laying down watching the clouds while Chouji sat next to him eating

his chips. Shino was examoning a bug while Kiba and Akamaru ran around with Rock Lee and Naruto. Hinata and Tenten watched them smiling. Ino and Sakura had

gotten into a friendly argument about something. Neji was training and Sasuke stood off to the side watching everyone. Suddenly Akamaru and Kiba tensed and stopped.

"Oi Kiba what's wrong" Naruto yelled, being a loud mouth like always. Turing to everyone else he spoke so that way every one could hear him.

"Me and Akamaru smell blood and alot of it". Everyone crowded around the dog boy. "What direction is it coming from" Neji asked.

"That way" Kiba stated, pointing away from the village and training grounds.

"what a drag" Shikamaru sighed "lead the way to the place" Kiba nodded and took of with the rest of rookie 9 and team guy in tow.

When they got there it was not what they expected, but none the less they threw them selves into battle.

**...........................................................................................**

with Sora

Sora lept to a tree panting hard. Under normal siercomstances she could have handled this a little better, better as in not get tottaly crushed, but she had been

exausted, hurt and hungrey before the fight. Now though she could hardly move due to the pain racking her body and her exaustion. Because of the state she was in

she continued to recive injuries, which did not help in the least bit. At least 30 of the men fighting her were dead or dieing, another 10 were knocked out and 5 had ran

off. _If the fight goes on much longer i wont stand a chance_ she mused as the edges of her vision began to go dark. She dispatched another one when yet another came

up behind her and kicked her off the tree. She fell a couple dozen meters and landed on her front, hearing several ribs break, due to the fact she was to exausted to

catch her self. She stood up painfully as she prepaired to face the remaining 14 men who suronded her. Just as they were about to attack she heard something.

"Gatsuga!!!"

"Kage bushin!!!"

"Bakugan"

12 shinobi who looked to be her age of 13 and a small dog came and dispatched the last of her enemies. Sora just comprehened what was happening, her vison, going dark and it being impossible to stand any longer. She felt her self falling when a pair of strong arms caught her. She dimly could see a face as they picked her up. She faintly heard him

speak.

"You're safe now. We'll get you to the hospital" _Hospital?_ she thought. She febly struggled. Hospitals ment people and she did NOT want to be near any people. The boy who was holding her struggled to keep ahold of her for even in such a weakend state she was strong.

She stugled to talk "No....no..hospitals......not...safe...they'll...get me...no...no....NO....NO!!!" she cried, coughing up blood, terrior issuing through out her body, she realy didnt like hospitals at all. She struggled harder causing him to almost lose his grip on her. The boy sensed her fear.

"It's ok, don't worry. We wont let anything bad happen to you. I promise." He said in a calming voice. She calmed down a little and stopped stuggling. But fear still coursed throuh her body. She stuggled to stay awake. She was dimly aware as they quickly passed through the tree's to the village gate. They ran through town, the boy carrying his small burden. She was dimly aware that they rushed into a hospital.

Sora struggled to maintain concouseness as they entered the hospital. She was on the edge of darkness but managed to dimly see and hear everything around her. She was able to tell when they put her in a room. Soon something soothing and warm filled her body. She could just make out the greenish glow of healing chakara. They were healing her. All the injeries were disapering and so was the pain. She severly Wanted to drift off into the nothingness but she didnt dare while she was around strange people in a strange place. Who knew what they would do to her. No, she concluded, she would not sllep until she was sure she was safe.

After a few hours all that could be healed was healed. The hospital people tried to convince her to sleep but she would refuse. She started to panic again when they were going to inject some thing to make her sleep. She didnt trust them. They were talking to her, trying to calm her down, it hardly worked, she slightly calmed down when the one with the needle left but she still was slightly paniced. She absolutly refused to sleep. Soon seeing that their attemps were futile they slowly begane to leave. She was still fighting to stay awake when someone came in. She bagan to panic once again. She was unable to move because they had strapped her down to the bed during the time she first paniced so that way she wouldnt run away. So now being unable to move and some one coming into the room set her body coursing with fear.

"NO!! Go away!! NO!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!! Leave me alone!!! Let me go!!!" she yelled. She struggled to break free, something that was done without result.

The person crossed the room and stood next to her head. She started to tremble again when it did something unexpected. Sora froze when they put their hand on her own.

"You should rest. This yelling probly isnt doing any good for you either." he said. She reconized that voice, it was the guy who carried her.

"But they will come for me again" she stated, now a liitle calmer. The boy hmmed at this.

"You mean like those men who were after you earlier?" he asked

She nodded. "But they were taken care of." he stated

She shook her head, "There will be more, he wont give up"

"You are in Konoha now. You are safe. I promise." he replied.

Suddenly another wave of darkness came.

"You should sleep. I will stay here till you wake up. I promis they wont get you"

She nodded before she sank into darkness, he said she would be safe. And for the first time in 8 years she sorta trusted someone.


	3. Konoha

**Me: hello my dear readers! So far I only have two people who completed the survey. Ok well three but that's only if you count the flame, which I'm not cuz well, yea, it's a flame. Any ways I hope you're liking the story so far. On to the story!!**

* * *

When Sora woke up it was morning. She tried to sit up only to find she couldn't. She looked to see that her arms, waist and legs were strapped down. Sora looked around to see if she could see the one guy. The guy who carried her here and then made sure she went to sleep. She couldn't find him. Sora lay there waiting for someone to come and check on her. Soon enough someone came.

They lady who came had two lose ponytails that lay behind her and her hair was blond. On her forehead there was a diamond. Behind her came three others, another blond, a pink head, both of whom looked to be her age, and another lady who was older than the other two girls but younger than the first blond.

"Ah, I see that you are awake" the older blond said. Sora nodded.

"My name is Tsunade, I am the Hokage of Konoha, this is Shizune, my assistant, and these two are my students, Sakura, and Ino." Sora nodded to each of them.

Tsunade walked towards her "If we unbind you do you promise not to run off and try to escape?" Sora hesitated then nodded her head, she would stay put. The four of them took the straps off of Sora.

Sora sat up and eyed the others looking them over. When Tsunade came forward to give Sora a checkup Sora tensed. Tsunade frowned "Relax there, I'm just going to give you a checkup" Sora nodded and tried to relax a little. When Tsunade touched her back Sora flinched.

"Gomen, I'm not used to being touched" Sora said quietly. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

* * *

When Tsunade was finished Sora was relived. Not only was she not used to being touched she wasn't used to being around people. And she hated hospitals. Unfortunately for Sora after that Tsunade started to question her. Poor Sora, she hasn't held a conversation in who knew how long.

"So what is your name?"

"Sora"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen"

"Do you have any family?"

"No"

"Why were those men after you?"

"Hired"

"Why were they hired?"

"Catch me"

"Who hired them?"

Sora's eyes darkened and she clenched her fist. "Someone"

Tsunade sighed "Do you know who it is?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me who?"

"No"

"And why not?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"Too dangerous"

"I see. Well then that is all. You will be released from the hospital now and are free to go." Tsunade said briskly. Sora nodded. Then she got up and changed as soon as the four medical ninjas left. Then Sora went out the door and left the hospital to look around the city.

Sora was wandering around the market place when she heard someone yell her name. She looked around. It was the two girls, Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Sora wait up." She waited for the two girls to catch up. Curious about what they wanted she looked at them. "Hey you want to come and hang out with us and meet our friends?" they asked. Sora hesitated, it's been awhile since she had been around many people. Hell, the last time she had even been in a village was about a year ago. She nodded her head, not wanting to be rude. They walked down the street, Ino on one side of Sora and Sakura on the other. The two chatted to each other and showing Sora the village, every now and then asking her questions, most of which Sora could nod or shake her head to. Then they saw another girl with short dark hair and silver eyes with a lavender hint.

"Hey Hinata!!" Ino called, Hinata came over.

"Sora this is Hinata, Hinata this is Sora" Sakura introduced the two of them.

"Ohiyo Sora-san" Hinata stuttered. Sora bowed her head to the girl. Ino, Sakura and Hinata chatted for a bit but then the two medical nins got a call to go to the hospital. They apologized to the other two and then ran off. Sora and Hinata watched them leave. Then Hinata turned to Sora. "Would you like me to finish showing you around Konoha?" Sora nodded. The two girls walked quietly, Hinata showing Sora all around Konoha.

After Hinata had showed Sora most of the village they came across a group of genine and one chunine. A blond haired boy looked up and saw them. "Oy Hinata-chan!" he called. Hinata blushed "K-konichiwa Naruto-kun" she greeted. Hinata walked over to the group with Sora following nervously. It was a large group of people. Hinata stopped in front of the group and Sora was a few feet behind of the girl. Then they heard someone yell a greeting and turned to see Sakura, Ino and a few others running to them. "Hey Sora! This is Yuri and Kaju, they are sisters" Sakura said, pointing to the two girls next to her and Ino. Yuri had short brown hair with a streak of red in her bangs and wore black pants and a light pink shirt and had glasses. Kaju had dark brown straight hair that was to her shoulders and wore dark blue capries and a baby blue 3 quarter sleeve shirt. They both said their greetings and Sora nodded to them both. This whole time all the boys were staring at Sora and it was beginning to, no, it was making her nervous and uncomfortable.

"Hey stop staring and introduced your selves!" Ino yelled at the boys. They looked guilty and introduced themselves as Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Akahito. They now weren't staring but they still snuck glances at the girl. Then six girls left, Ino saying something about Tsunade wanting to talk to Sora. As soon as the girls left the boys started talking

"There's no way that that's the girl who fought of all those enemies" Naruto said

"Yea she seems so shy and delicate" Kiba said

Then Chouji spoke "she is really pretty" all the other guys nodded, thinking about the girl. She had waist length hair that was a deep black, blacker than black. Her eyes were a grayish silver and she looked to be about five foot and thirteen years old. Her skin was smooth and fair. She wore black capries and a black tank top that covered all her shoulders and had a small v-neck cut that went to just a little below her collar bone and black sandals. Her lips were a soft pink and full and she had silver stud earrings in. But her eyes were what got them. Their silver depths seem to swim with pain, sadness, anger, fear, and wariness, it was like she didn't trust anyone or would let them in. They spoke of hidden strength and power, but if you didn't see it then you would think she was more fragile than glass, even though you could tell she was well sculpted and muscled, like a sculpture created by all the best artists in the world, perfectly proportioned. She wasn't buff and big, but nor was she twig like. It was more of a wirery powerful strong build, made to deceive to look weak but stronger than strong.

* * *

"Hehe I think you made quite the impression on the guys" Ino laughed and the others nodded while Sora just looked confused.

* * *

The girls had just arrived at Tsunade's office and went in. Tsunade asked how the tour was going. The five Konoha girls filled in all the details, seeing as Sora still didn't talk much. After the report Tsunade dismissed the Konoha girls, leaving her and Sora alone. Tsunade looked at Sora in deep thought.

"It seems that you have made quite the impression on my genin" Sora shrugged. Tsunade looked at the girl. All of her injuries were not healed. It would be a bad idea for her to go back out all alone with those injuries and with all those people after her. Tsunade came to decision.

"Sora as the Fifth Hokage I would like you to stay here until all of your injuries are healed. After that then you may go where you please or stay here."

Sora looked at her in shock and gratitude. She nodded her head and bowed her head. Tsunade looked out the window. It was already night time. She looked back at Sora.

"I will have one of my ninjas show you to your apartment" Sora nodded and Tsunade summoned someone.

When the door opened Sora was looking out the window so she didn't see who it was.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" She did however recognize that voice. She whipped around to see the last person she ever expected to see


End file.
